


Living With Fear (chapter 8 comes March 6th)

by just_peter_parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU Before Wade's torture, Ask any questions if the story's confusing, Blood and Violence, But I didn't name them, But that's because Venom's a little out of control, Clingy Peter Parker, Eddie and Peter live in the same apartment, Eddie's a dick, Hopefully this story's not boring, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I apologize in advance, I don't know exactly if Venom's a he but I'm going with it, I'm putting all these warnings so you know what you're getting into, Kind of short chapters but a good amount of them, Lonely Peter Parker, M/M, No OCs this time, Peter sleeps a lot, Peter's a virgin, Protective Wade Wilson, Sad Peter Parker, Slightly graphic smut, So he's not normal even Deadpool yet, Temporary Character Death, The first chapter is pretty damn short but the others aren't, This is my first time I've ever posting smut so I'm sorry if it's terrible, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unless you count one maybe two people, Venom does what he wants, Venom eats good people, Wade works a lot, Wade's not scarred yet, Writing this had a lot of cringy moments, because it's easier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peter_parker/pseuds/just_peter_parker
Summary: (Sorry this is going to be a confusing summary because I'm bad at summaries and name titles obviously)(The story's more interesting than the summary)(post 1 chapter a week)Edit: I posted 5 chapters at once on Dec. 3rdPeter's just a high school kid trying to do right in the worldWhich it all goes to shit and he can never go back to that life again.Why? Because Tony Stark revealed his identity to the whole world.But for a good reason.Wade's also a high school kid trying to do right.But that doesn't mean saving people. Just the one person. The one he risks his life for every night when he goes out for a kill.The one person he has to protect has to be kept hidden from Eddie Brock.Because Venom's out to kill and he doesn't care who- bad or good- doesn't matter. He controls Eddie.Venom wants to kill Peter.But just because Peter's afraid of him.He doesn't like when people are afraid of him.Wade won't let that happen.And he'll do just about anything to keep Peter safe.(Also I haven't even finished the story so some things will be left unsaid)
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote & Wade Wilson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 12





	1. Burn the House Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write something new so... enjoy this- it's kinda cringy? If not then, I mean, I'm not forcing you to read. Thank you for reading if you do.  
> (There's just a lot of self-doubt right now)  
> (The chapter titles are from songs I kinda like from my old playlists, but not from the lyrics of the song- j u s t t h e n a m e)

Peter's apartment was dead silent other than the street sounds from outside, he put on his suit and crawled out the window like he did every night.

Lately, he’d go out at 2-3 am when he didn’t have school in the morning and see what people were up to. 

  
  
  
  


Peter stopped a few drug dealers, not really bad ones, harmless really, teenagers, honestly the kids _getting_ the drugs looked _terrified_ to see him and tried to run away before Peter webbed them up and called the police.

Then there was a crazy guy who took a little girl away from her parents while they were walking home. 

Right in front of his eyes.

People are ridiculously stupid. He caught him of course and returned the child back safe and unharmed.

  
  
  
  


On his way back to the apartment, Peter could smell smoke and he thought he should go see if there were a fire and people needed help. 

Only thing was it was _his_ apartment.

Peter's heart dropped as he saw the entire building on fire, the flames were spreading to the buildings beside it too. 

The sounds of screaming civilians echoed in his ears and he couldn't think straight. He needed to get May out before it was too late, hopefully, it wasn't already.

Peter jumped from a few roofs to get there quicker instead of the sidewalks in case he wasn't wanted for help, and he went right through his window. 

His whole room was in flames, there was no way anything could be salvaged. His door was already open, May had probably gone in there looking for him or firemen, but it didn't matter cause they weren't now.

Peter pulled his mask off so May could see him and know he was okay, but he couldn't find her even with him screaming her name.

As he ran through the fire he could feel his skin burning through the suit and he winced but he barely cared about the burning pain.

He spent at least 5 minutes looking for her, that's all the time he _could_ spend because everything was happening so quickly. 

Before Peter knew it, the ceiling started to collapse on him and he tried to find a way out, but he was completely surrounded in the fire, unable to see an exit.

At some point, Peter dropped his mask and tried to go back for it, but he got lost in there, in fact, he was pretty sure he wasn’t even in his own apartment.

It wasn’t long before Peter’s lungs were filled with smoke (making him coughing harshly), unable to see straight, and then passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm curious if this story will get more views then my other one, which I did not abandon, by the way, I'll eventually get back to it- which I'm sorry if anyone liked it and I just like stopped for a year that was mean to not give any warning) 
> 
> No one has to answer this, but does anyone want me to continue the other one? I can and I will no problem, I've gotten s l i g h t l y better at writing so...  
> And if you like this one let me know.


	2. Raise Your Weapon

The funeral celebrant says his words gently, quietly, careful with pronunciation, but none of it matters to him. He just wanted to go home. He’s too sucked into his head, replaying Peter’s image. 

“Come on, let’s leave.” The man grabs his son by the arm and yanked him toward the car. 

“Dad-” 

“This is a waste of time and I’m not going to sit through it.” 

“He was my friend!” Wade lies through his teeth, keeping the secret crush and start of something new of him and Peter hidden. 

“Was.” His father hisses. 

Wade plants his feet in the ground and wrenches his arm away. “I’m not leaving, you can’t force me. Plus, I’m a fucking adult stop treating me like a kid,” Wade runs back to the group of people surrounding the tombstone coated in flowers in favor of Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Tony Stark thought it was best to give Peter the recognition for saving so many people. Now he was currently upfront with Peter’s aunt.

Wade watches as his father begins to march back to him. Walking backward, he accidentally bumps into a friendly face, wet with tears of course. 

“I’m sorry,” Wade apologizes. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay… Wade are you okay?” May asks with much concern. 

“I- I uh…”

His father walks faster to catch up to his disobedient kid. 

“I gotta go-” Wade’s voice trembles with fear as he begins to run across the street and far away from him as possible.

Wade sank to the ground in a dark alley to catch his breath and chose to sit there until his father found him.

  
  
  
  


It must have been 20 minutes, at least before his father finally found him. Wade scanned the ground for some sort of weapon if he needed to fight he would. 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” His father growled. 

“What’s wrong with you!?” He screamed back. “I just wanted to be there for him-” 

“Oh please, he’s not even alive, for God's sake grow up.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Wade unleashed all of his anger. 

His father crossed his arms tightly. Wade stepped back, deeper into the alley until his foot knocked over something. He looked down to see what the object was, grabbed it, and broke it on the brick walls. 

“What the fuck are you doing-” His father watched as his son was trying to protect himself with a broken glass bottle. 

“I want you to stop telling me what to do- I want to make my own decisions, you’re holding me back and I’m fucking done!”

The man dug through his back pocket, pulling out his own tool of defense. “Wade. You’re going home-” 

“Never going home-” 

“Oh yeah? Where do you plan on going then? Why the fuck do you care so much for this boy. Get over it, he’s dead!”

Rage took over Wade’s body and he sprinted at his father, knocking him down to the ground. 

“Get the fuck off me!” The man shouted. 

Wade shook his head and with a quick swift movement, sliced the cool glass of the broken bottle along the man’s neck.

“I love him.”

**After the fire happened**

When Peter woke back up, he wasn’t in a hospital, he wasn’t in his own home, not anywhere familiar at all.

Bandages somehow made their way onto his skin in various places where the burns were. More importantly, though, he was in a random person's bed.

Or he thought it was a random person at least.

Peter _knew_ this place after he thought about it- which _fuck_ did he have a bad headache. He also wasn’t wearing his suit anymore, now he was just in a hoodie that wasn’t his and his _own_ boxers. 

Peter didn’t know how he felt about that. He was wearing briefs when he went on patrol.

Then again he did have clothes at this house so it wasn’t that crazy.

He pulled the blanket back that was up to his chin and stepped out of the bed one foot at a time.

 _Horrible_ decision.

Peter immediately fell onto the ground and hissed in pain, his legs had the most bandages now that he looked at them.

He rolled onto his side and let out a painful breath. His throat still hurt from the coughing while trying to get the smoke out of his lungs.

All Peter wanted to do was see if he was really alone or if someone was actually there.

But he couldn’t.

So he just lay there on the floor and stared up at the mostly white ceiling. A little corner had his name etched into it from about a month ago.

He started to think and his first thought was May. He didn’t even know if she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His dad's probably the most used OC (if he even is an OC), but I mean he's gone now...


	3. Here Without You

**2 Months Later**

Rain could be heard pelting onto the ground like rocks falling from the sky as Wade hid under the safety of his home. 

Wade opened his fridge and disappointedly slammed it when he saw it empty. The young adult snatched his jacket off the couch and kicked open the front door, walked to his father’s beat-up black Porsche and drove off to the closest grocery store.

The bell to the bodega rang as Wade came through and he chose not to make time for the friendly man at the counter greeting him. 

As he wandered through the aisles, the annoying sound of the bell chimed as another person stepped in. 

Then the sound of a gun clicking. 

Wade looked at the end of the aisle he was on, glancing over at the scene by the front counter. A nasty-looking man with a leather jacket held his pistol to the head of the gregarious man who had wanted to be acquainted with Wade. 

_Why does every robbery have to be so cliche?_

Wade held his hand by the side of his pant’s pocket, where he had his knife, in case he needed to attack. 

“How many times do you need to take from me, I have a daughter I need to provide for-” 

“Shut the hell up and hurry.” The man nodded his gun at the register. 

The employe gulped nervously and unlocked the register with his key. 

Wade paid close attention to the criminal, making sure his finger didn’t touch the trigger. 

“This is all I got today.” The man held up about 50 dollars in his right hand. 

“Are you fucking serious? Is that all!? I don’t care what it takes, but I want my full payment, and I’m not waiting all damn day!” 

“I- I uh… I don’t have 500 I’m sorry-” 

Wade knew when he needed to strike, and at that moment he crept behind the guy and stuck his knife deep up his back. 

The man gasped and shuddered as Wade dragged the blade down his spine. Blood dripped out of his mouth and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

Adrenaline washed over Wade as he carefully wiped the gore off his knife on the man’s leg, reaching into the guy’s pocket and taking his wallet.

When the young adult stood up from the tiled floor the employe gave him a deep look of terror. 

“Um… where do you want the body?” Wade questioned awkwardly while pulling out a few hundreds from the robber's wallet.

No words came out of the man’s mouth, it just gaped open, still processing what has happened. 

Wade turned his head at the door to the sound of sirens. 

“Did you call the police?” Wade squinted at the man from the corner of his eye. 

“Uh, I-I was panicking I’m sorry-.” He stammered. 

“No, no- it’s fine I just need to go…” Wade looked around the room, unsure if he should leave or stay. “Uh take these- have a good day- life.”

Wade was just about to leave before he felt a vibration in his jacket. He pulled out his cell phone and read the caller ID. “Sorry really gotta go.”

Wade pulled up his hood and rushed out the door, the bell chiming behind him. He quickly slid into the Porche and drove back home, still hungry.

  
  
  
  


“I called you 3 times, I thought something bad happened to you.”

“I’m so so so sorry. I tried to go out and get us something to eat, went to Delmars, but I ended up doing other things…” Wade mumbled the last part. 

“What other things?” 

“I had to kill someone.” 

“Why? By the way that’s 22.” 

“Just a robbery. Right now the only thing that matters that I get some food in you.” Wade walked past the couch and caressed the teen's cheek before stepping into the kitchen. 

“I was looking for food too, all I found was this,” The teen held up a fairly large bag with a whole bunch of snacks. “Stashed in our room…” He finished. 

“Peter, that’s only for emergencies.” 

“This is an emergency,” Peter complained then coughed, sounding in pain.

Wade studied Peter’s body, noticing how much skinnier he’s gotten, becoming more sick and tired as the months went on. 

_Did he still have smoke in his lungs?_

“Alright. One thing, for now.” Wade checked the robber’s wallet that he got from not too long ago. He had about 150 dollars. “This’ll do nicely.” He talked to himself, pulling the cash out and shoving it into his coat. 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked with a hint of sadness. 

“How long do you think that bag’s going to last you? How long do you think before you’re hungry? I need to get us food.”

“But you were just out. Also- what if you bump into another bad guy-”

“Instant kill mode.”

“-You come home with blood on your clothes almost every night.”

“That’s cause I haven’t figured out how to get it out-” 

“That’s not the point, you don’t need to kill them, just walk away or fight back.” 

Wade sighed and got down on his knees at Peter’s level, inches from his face, giving Peter butterflies. 

“I revel in it, being a mercenary. I do it for the good of you. If you’re safe, that’s all that matters, that and if you’re happy. If you’re happy I’m happy. I do what needs to be done, to protect you no matter what, even if it means I need to get my hands dirty. You’re my only priority and it’s going to stay like that for as long as I’m alive.” 

Peter looked down at his lap. 

“Okay?” Wade asked, playing with the teen’s hair. Peter looked at him, unreadable emotion in his eyes. “Okay…” He said softly.

Wade got off the ground and kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“How long will you be gone?”

“Less than an hour. I promise.” Wade half smiled and closed the door gently behind him. 

Peter sighed in boredom and tried to fall asleep on the couch.

Wade went to a different store (farther away to avoid any trouble) and packed a cart full of food, making sure to buy things Peter likes. He dug through his jacket to check the time on his phone, only to find out it was dead. Which meant he couldn’t call Peter. Couldn’t text him either, or most importantly check the time to make sure he wasn’t late.

Wade quickened his pace and made a stop in another aisle before checking out. If he couldn’t look at his phone, he might as well get a watch. _Because why the fuck not get one with little Adventure Time characters on it._

When Peter woke up it was to the sound of thunder and heavy rain. It rained a lot.

All the lights were off and so was the ceiling fan so they most likely didn’t have power. He didn’t really like the dark…

He _could_ just fall back asleep until Wade got home- which he was already late. He _super_ late.

_13 hours late?_

Hopefully, something bad didn’t happen or else he didn’t know what he’d do. He’s all alone in a house without electricity with a huge thunderstorm right out his door. It hasn’t stopped raining for days.

Peter had thought about telling more than one person that he was alive and okay because honestly, just Wade would eventually make him sad. His aunt was out there all by herself, Peter was her only family left and he was here hiding. _It’s not fair to her._

Now it was time to finally reach out because what if one day something bad happened to her? He didn’t wish that, he’d rather die than have her die, even if it was just life, but it’s possible and that scared him.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to call her (and maybe Mr. Stark because he really cares about him and wants to have more than just two connections). He’d call his friends, but they can’t keep secrets.

The house didn’t really have long hallways, so Peter didn’t really have anything to be scared of(it was pitch black though) as he walked to the master bedroom, but he still jumped a little every time he heard loud thunder.

Peter’s phone was left on the charger all day, but maybe it wasn’t even charged because of the power outage. He hoped it had at least a little. _Would calling even work with the storm?_

_Worth a shot._

Peter knew May and Mr. Stark’s numbers by heart and so he dialed May’s number at rapid speed and pressed call before he could second guess his decision. His heart was pounding loudly he could hear it through the storm and he practically stopped breathing at the sound of May’s voice.

_“Hello?”_

Peter didn’t say anything for several seconds. It felt so soothing to hear her voice again, but how was he supposed to reply? Hi, I’m alive surprise!?

“...May?"

May didn’t respond and he thought maybe she didn’t hear him, he was speaking barely above a whisper after all.

When she did speak she sounded like a person who got prank called and wasn’t having it.

 _“Who is this?”_ There was a nervous edge that Peter noticed.

“Um… I-It's Peter…” He almost regretted saying.

The line was quiet for an even longer time. He could hear the rain on the other end.

 _“I don’t know a Peter, sorry you have the wrong number.”_ She said suddenly, the nervousness disappeared.

That hurt. It hurt a lot more than it should.

“...May it’s me…” Peter said, getting teary-eyed. Why would she say that? Didn’t she recognize his voice? Yeah, he was supposed to be ‘dead’, but she couldn’t figure it out? Was she that much in denial that he could be alive?

“It’s Peter…” His voice was clearly broken. His heart felt sore, he just wanted her to _know_ him.

 _“I… I only know one Peter, but he’s gone. I don’t-”_ May cut herself off, Peter could hear sniffling on the other end now, did she finally believe him or was she still sad about his death? He didn’t know.

“Your nephew?” 

That broke her. Peter could hear her trying to cover up her sobs, maybe a hand over her mouth. She _had_ to know him now.

 _“Wh- how…”_ May was at a loss for words and Peter wished he was there to comfort her, but he wasn’t.

“I’m okay- I’m not gone. I’m safe, May.”

She was openly crying at that point. Hopefully of relief.

Peter kept talking, maybe he needed to explain to her how he was even alive so she could calm down a little.

“Those couple of months ago I was- you know by now who I am… so… I was on patrol, you weren’t home and I just went out like a did most nights. I found a couple of drug dealers and called the police, saved a girl from this guy, and then I was coming and I saw the smoke and then I ran into the fire to try and find you and I couldn't and then I must have passed out because I woke up and I wasn't there anymore- but it’s okay because someone saved me- and I’m safe with them, they protect me, and I would’ve contacted you a lot sooner but I- we didn’t think it was safe so… but I couldn’t wait anymore, I needed to call you, I need you to know that I’m here because not telling you would be awful, May and I couldn’t do that to you… You can’t see me though… at least not right now, it’s not a good time, maybe not for a couple more months till I figure something out-”

The front door opened.

“I- I gotta go, I’m sorry- Call Mr. Stark and tell him for me because I don’t have time-

Someone was calling his name.

“-don’t tell anyone else because I’ll get in trouble and everything will go bad- I love you-”

The _bedroom_ door opened now and Peter immediately hung up, he was shaking a little.

“Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of cringy robbery... but it's New York- that shit happens.


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's kinda short
> 
> and maybe weird- I don't know

“Peter?” Wade called out as he placed down all of the bags, kicking off his shoes and looking around for the teen. 

Eventually, he followed his voice to the main bedroom, talking to who could either be himself or someone on the phone. 

“Peter?” Wade cracked open the door a little to peek inside. Peter looks up from what he’s doing, frightened. 

“What are you doing?” Wade asked in confusion. 

“I- I uh was just on my phone-” 

“Who were you talking to?” He pressed gently. 

“Please don’t be upset- I called May and-” 

“Baby-” 

“I said that I was alive and okay and that I would see her-” 

“Peter-” 

“eventually, so if I just see her is that okay? I miss her-” 

“ _Peter._ ” 

The teen makes no effort to talk anymore. 

“Of course you can… I’m never going to say you can’t see your aunt. I am just requesting I go with you though to keep you safe, alright?” 

Peter nods and stands up, blanket wrapped around his whole body and over his head, the remaining of its length trailing behind him as he shuffled over to Wade. 

The younger boy stood slightly up on his toes to reach Wade’s mouth, seeing as he was a few inches taller. 

Instead of having a small kiss, Wade gripped both of Peter’s thighs, hoisting him up and around his waist, giving the teen a little more control. 

Peter tackled Wade’s mouth, with his left hand gripped on Wade’s shoulder, right hand grasping the hair on the back of Wade’s head to pull him closer. 

The older teen attacked him right back, holding Peter’s ass firmly in his hands, each squeeze sending shivers throughout Peter’s body. 

Then he felt the familiar, vexatious rock hard object eager to be freed from its enclosure. Peter bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out as it started to throb with every movement between him and Wade. 

His hormones have really been getting out of hand lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about these chapters (especially this one since I basically posted smut? I've never done that and I'm nervous about it)... How do you guys feel?


	5. Some Kind of Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter- more smut... or- slightly? I think I'm using that word too much.  
> Because... I didn't sleep.

"Peter wake up.." 

A typical Saturday meant Wade had a short workday around the streets from 9 am to 2 pm, shorter than most of the other days, which meant he could spend more time with Peter. 

He didn't necessarily need to work so much, normally killing just one guy would get the job done. Although, he 's becoming more and more protective of Peter, so the less bad guys, the safer it is for him.

Most mornings lately have been ending up with fights, or a round of the quiet game from Peter. 

He hated when Wade left him because as of then he was one of two people who knew Peter was still alive.

_Unless he called more people than just May last night..._

He hated to be all alone, developing the fear of thinking Wade might not come back one night (no matter how many times Wade tells him he's perfectly fine and capable of defending himself).

Wade finished getting dressed and gently put a hand in Peter's hair, hoping to wake him. 

"What day is it..?" Peter managed before going into a coughing fit (which was a regular now that Wade still hasn't gone out for medicine). 

"Saturday morning" 

"..mm stay... Please... I don't want to be alone today…” 

Wade let out of sigh. "as much as I want to you know I can't... " 

"technically you can you just chose not to" 

"so I can protect you"

“But I’m fine-” Peter coughs harshly.

“Right, yeah no”

“I just need medicine I’m not dying.”

“If left untreated maybe… which is why I need to go.”

“...fine.”

“Thank you.” Wade kissed Peter’s forehead then stood up.

“Please be on time though…”

“I will.”

  
  
  
  


The streets were crowded as Wade pushed past multiple people, he couldn’t get the memories of the previous night out of his had as he continued to walk.

_-closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth, coming out and short gasps, a little too loud for his liking._

_Wade smiled at Peter’s reaction to a natural thing and removed his right hand holding up his ass to soothe his agitated boner._

_Peter’s eyes shot open and his mouth gaped to protest, but nothing came out except a soft moan. Wade walked slowly over to the giant king-sized bed in the middle of the room, climbing onto it with Peter still clutching onto his body…_

When he stepped into the small store, Wade immediately stopped in his tracks and stared with horror at the scene in front of his eyes.

“Then you’ll just be this armless, faceless, legless thing, won’t you? Rolling down the street… A turd. In the wind…”

Wade couldn’t turn away from the massive dark figure threatening a man, who had to look up to meet the black alien thing looking, creature.

“Who are you?” The man asked, sounding scared as hell.

The creature’s face dissolved partially and a human face was revealed slightly. “We... are Venom.” The human and alien spoke in sync. Then the person disappeared.

“On second thought…” The creature spoke.

Wade took a single step back as the creature’s mouth opened up, their sharp ass teeth and long swirling tongue now made an appearance as well as a great deal of saliva.

Not even seconds went by before the man’s decapitated body dropped to the ground and the creature began dissolving again, but this time all the way. 

The human from before stood as the alien was absorbed into the guy’s body. Wade processed what just happened.

“Eddie? What was that?” The store owner spoke up behind the counter, straight-up confusion in her voice.

“Oh, I have a parasite...yeah...night Ms. Chen.” The man, now Wade created a mental note of his name being Eddie, said.

Eddie walked to the exit but stopped to a halt as Wade was blocking the entire door.

“Excuse me.” Eddie cleared his throat, trying to make him move. Instead, Wade just blinked a few times and closed his mouth.

“...No shut the hell up.” Eddie mumbled while looking off to the side, making Wade squint with confusion.

“You’ve had enough to eat, alright?” He spoke a bit louder. Wade swallowed nervously.

“Uh sorry, but if you saw what just happened then it could very well happen again, I mean, he’s complaining-”

“Who’s complaining?” Wade asked without thinking.

Eddie looked back and forth from Wade to the corpse on the floor. “Th-the parasite you just saw- that’s who’s complaining...Venom.”

“Parasite?” Wade tilted his head slightly.

“Mhm. Sometimes I can’t really well all the time- control him or who- I mean what he eats…”

“W-wait the huge black thing that just decapitated that man?” Wade tried to make sense of the situation.

“Yep.” Eddie nodded.

“...So you’re saying if I don’t move it’ll eat me?”

“Yes. Also, it’s a he. Not it.” Eddie corrected him.

“Well, _he_ can try.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie crossed his arms.

“It means he can try to eat me, but he won’t.”

Eddie scoffed at Wade’s comment.

“If you don’t believe me then you can try, I could care less.” Wade shrugged casually.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments.

“Alright, but only because I want to see why the hell you think you’re not about to die.”

  
  
  


Wade pulled into the driveway and got out of his car as quickly as possible. He was 14 hours late. Not that it would make much difference now, but he didn’t want to waste any more time.

He could practically feel himself shaking while unlocking the door preparing himself for the worst. Wade wasn’t surprised that Peter didn’t greet him at the door like he normally would, but instead, he was nowhere in sight, giving Wade an uneasy feeling.

“Peter?” Wade called out more than once around the house, his panic rising.

The last place he checked was the bedroom, which should have been the first place because Peter was sound asleep on Wade’s side of the bed hugging his pillow, face buried into it.

Wade dropped his shoulders in relief and let out a sigh he’s been holding. He went over to the sleeping teen and turned on the bedside lamp. 

“Peter?” Wade placed his fingers in his hair, playing with it softly as he listened to his breathing. 

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. When he was awake Peter was constantly worried. Whether it is being concerned about Wade’s disappearance, or someone finding their hidden location, or simply about how safe he really was here.

Wade moved Peter’s curly fringe from his eyes and played around with it, debating if he really wanted to wake him up at all. It’s not like he needs to sleep anymore, even if it’s the middle of the might. Wade would bet his life away that sleep was the only thing on Peter’s agenda today.

Everyday in fact.

He really needed to get him out of the house. Maybe take him to the park or to go see a movie. Anything to get him out of this ridiculously boring routine.

Wade chose to let Peter sleep. He’d explain to him why he was so late when morning came… which it already was morning, but who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up his work schedule somewhere...


	6. Peanut Butter Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to male the chapters longer, also this is the last chapter for the week, the next one will be here on Monday.
> 
> Peter's a bean unless he has a reason to yell at Wade.

**After Peter Hung Up On May**

_ “I-I gotta go, I’m sorry- Call Mr. Stark and tell him for me because I don’t have time-don’t tell anyone else because I’ll get in trouble and everything will go bad- I love you-” _

As soon as Peter hung up, May was speechless. Her nephew was  _ alive _ and he was supposedly  _ safe _ . 

She would call Tony Stark, but then again she didn’t know what he’d do with the information. Most likely go looking for Peter, but that wouldn’t be a bad thing because she missed him and wanted him back.

When the fire happened, it started in someone else’s apartment, the guy across from them perhaps. May had been too tired after a long day and went right to sleep, forgetting to check on Peter. 

When May woke up to flames in her home and saw Peter wasn’t anywhere she freaked out. Only a few minutes later firemen came through their door and got her out, she kept trying to tell them her nephew is missing, but they kept repeating that they’ll find him and she just needed to go somewhere safe.

They never found him.

What they  _ did  _ find was Spider-Man’s mask, and that information got around. Somehow Tony Stark found out pretty quickly and let the news out of his identity.

When May found out it was Peter she was grieving twice as hard. Because Peter was Spider-Man, and Spider-Man was in the fire. Meaning Peter was either dead or hurt badly. 

So when she got a  _ call  _ from him, it was hard to believe he was alive. It had been 2 months and the world marked him as dead.

May decided she should call Tony Stark, Peter had wanted her too and she would do anything for him, but instead of calling him, she decided to go see him in person. 

Besides, May wasn’t the only one who cares about Peter, Mr. Stark was like a father to him.

When Wade woke up, only a few hours after he passed out on the opposite side of the bed from Peter, the younger teen was snuggled contently into his right side.

Wade smiled at the affection maybe he wasn’t upset with him after all.

Wrong.

Normally on Sundays Wade would go out and buy breakfast for the two of them at their favorite diner, which Wade always set an alarm for 9 to avoid the long wait. Now the alarm was going off.

Peter let out a low, sleepy whine and woke up right away rolling away from Wade without acknowledging his presence and tapping the alarm more than necessary to turn off.

When he turned back around he definitely looked upset, or more toward exhausted, but the type of exhaustion when you’re tired of dealing with the same thing every day.

“Why were you back so late? I heard the door open at 4 am.” Peter said with a complete ‘No Bullshit’ tone, but Wade could sense the disappointment. 

“...It’s a long story-”

“It’s always a long story...”

“But this time was different- I went into the bad side of town to look for trouble and there was this alien-”

“That’s the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m being serious. I even have pictures-” Wade says while trying to pull out his phone.

Peter puts his hand out to stop him. “I don’t care about the pictures. You _promised_ me you’d be back at 2 pm and you came home 14 hours later than that, and now you’re giving me some bullshit excuse.”

“Can I- can I say something-”

“No, I’m not finished.” He seemed to be pulling himself together before saying, “If… if this is going to keep happening… I’m- I’m going to go back to Aunt May.”

“That’s way too dangerous and you know it.”

“Well, I’d rather live with someone who isn’t working more than they’re home.”

“Do you want me to stop working? Because if I did we’d eventually run out of money, then what would happen?”

“We’d… die?”

“Well, no I’d never let you die, I would find a way to keep us on our feet.”

Peter put his head back on the pillow in defeat.

There were solutions to the work problem, but Wade didn’t know if he wanted to bring them up yet. He’d just have to stick to their usual routine for at least another week.

He had planned to take Peter out of the country for a little vacation to try and lift his spirits, but he still had a huge money problem. Not only that, but Peter’s passport was still at his aunt’s.

Breaking into People’s homes were never an issue, but if he _did_ get caught, everything would be over at that moment. Maybe someone could do it for him. It just had to be someone he trusted.

Peter’s stomach grumbled and it broke Wade from his thoughts.

That was another thing, food. Peter went through food so quickly he was spending more than he was getting. Which is understandable. He’s still growing and has a fast metabolism because of Spider-Man, but he needs to calm down a bit.

“I’m hungry…”

“I think we still have waffles.”

“Do we have peanut butter?”

“Yes, weirdo.”

“Good, what about milk?”

“No you drank it all- I’ll get some more today.”

“Wait- you’re still leaving?”

“Yes? We just talked about this.”

“I thought you were going to stay…”

“I did not say that.”

“Alright fine.” Peter got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen Wade following close behind.

“Hey- I’ll make it up to you.”

“No need.” Peter opened the freezer and grabbed the box of waffles. There was only one left.

“Wait a minute- why are you eating that? It’s Sunday.”

“Yeah so? Who knows how long you’ll be gone. I don’t really feel like waiting.” Peter grabbed a half-empty jar of peanut butter from a high cabinet.

“It won’t take long.”

“You never know. I mean you could be stuck in a long line, it could be closed- ell you could get in a car crash.” He said casually.

“You’re making it sound like you _want_ that to happen...”

Peter almost looked offended, hurt even. “What? No. God- of course, I wouldn’t want that who do you think I am?”

Wade shrugged.

“I love you I wouldn’t _ever_ want anything bad to happen to you.”

“If you love me then let me make it up to you for leaving.”

“What’re you going to do?” Peter asked while smearing peanut butter on the one waffle with his finger as it popped out of the toaster.

“I’m not gonna spoil it.”

“I guess that’s fair.” He said while taking a bite. 

Peter won’t have to wait long for the trip, plane tickets were maybe eight thousand for just the two of them, so he really was only saving up for the trip itself.

“Just one week okay?”

“Okay.”

“And when I say one week I mean one week of the same routine. Not me coming home late- that’s not included.”

“I’d make you promise, but you broke your last one yesterday.”

“How about if I don’t make it home on time, then we visit May.”

“Wait- really?”

“Yeah, it’s about time, right?”

“Now I kinda want you to be late…”

“I probably won’t.”

“So what time do you think you’ll be back?”

“Well, it’s 9:15 so… let’s go with 10:30?”

“Alright.”


	7. Can You Hear Me Knocking

**After Wade Said Venom Can’t Kill Him**

_“...So you’re saying if I don’t move it’ll eat me?”_

_“Yes. Also, it’s a he. Not it.” Eddie corrected him._

_“Well, he can try.”_

_“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie crossed his arms._

_“It means he can try to eat me, but he won’t.”_

_Eddie scoffed at Wade’s comment._

_“If you don’t believe me then you can try, I could care less.” Wade shrugged casually._

_The two men stared at each other for a few moments._

_“Alright, but only because I want to see why the hell you think you’re not about to die.”_

Eddie got into the backseat of Wade’s car and Wade started driving.

“Where do you live?”

“Uh my apartment burned down a couple of months ago, which I’m kinda the one who started the fire, or, it started in my place I didn’t cause it- so I moved over here just take a left,” Eddie said while getting comfortable by the window.

“That sucks, sorry. I know someone else who had their apartment burned down where was it?”

“Queens.”

“Maybe you guys lived in the same complex, I’ll have to ask him…”

_Wait no I’m supposed to be working…_

“Yeah I liked that place, the only thing was I lived across from this kid who kept looking at me weird sometimes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

**_I hope he’s dead_ **

“Don’t say that.”

“What I’m not allowed to ask questions?”

“What- no sorry wasn’t talking to you.”

“...Right. Okay.”

Throughout the rest of the drive, Wade tried to listen in on Eddie’s weird conversations with himself. Or with ‘Venom’, and was pretty much successful because he was bad at whispering.

  
  
  


It was storming by the time they got to Eddie’s apartment and it was making the streets flood up to the sidewalk.

When they got up there Eddie took off his jacket and threw it onto his counter, he had a hoodie underneath.

_T h a t ‘ s a l o t o f s w e a t_

“Do you want a drink or something?”

Wade’s eyes were too stuck on the stains that he didn’t hear the question.

“Hello?”

“Hm?” Wade stopped looking at them and instead explored Eddie’s dusty ass house.

“Do you want a beer or something?”

“Uh- sure.”

Eddie pulled something out of the fridge, but Wade didn’t notice(again) because he was walking around. The place was a wreck.

“Um, so when do you want me to… prove myself I guess?” Wade asked while looking out Eddie’s window with a view of the city.

“Now, if you want, but-”

The conversation was so rudely cut off by a neighbor blasting loud music. _They must have thin walls._

Wade watched as Eddie went to his door and went out it, shutting it behind him. He could hear muffled screaming and he went over to take a look. As he looked out the peephole, Venom was there again and he was eating their neighbor. Hopefully, that didn’t happen often.

He saw Eddie coming back after Venom dissolved back into him and he stepped away from the door, sitting down on his counter.

Eddie walked back in and slammed his door, then pretended like nothing happened.

Wade grabbed a beer from off of the counter and started drinking it, eyeing Eddie as he walked over and got one too then pulled over a stool to sit down.

He gave Wade a weird look, but Wade didn’t care. He was about to beat an alien’s ass, he could sit on his counter if he wanted to.

The two- or no, _three_ of them sat in silence and sipped their drinks. Wade never asked Eddie how old he was, but Eddie was probably old enough to drink. Wade wasn’t, that was for sure. 

Wade used to have drinks in the house anyway though, he’d take his father’s drinks sometimes. Mostly to piss him off, but after he killed him, Wade took all the drinks out of the house, because he didn’t trust himself to not say the wrong thing to Peter, or accidentally hurt him. He’d never forgive himself, which- _shit_ he wasn’t supposed to be drinking, or even _be_ at Eddie's.

Wade was supposed to be home a long time ago, but he was late. _Again_. 

He had to prove that he could take down Venom though, so he’d do that, then go home.

“Do you have any of those like- tin thingys that people put chicken in?”

Eddie gave Wade a weird look.

“Um- what?”

“I don’t know what they’re called…”

“Tinfoil?”

“No.”

“I don’t know, you can look for it if you want, I might have it.”

“Alright, thanks.” Wade slid off the counter and set down the empty beer bottle.

Anything that would make noise would help him hurt Venom, not just the tin thingy he was looking for.

Eddie’s kitchen was fairly small and all of his cabinets were pretty empty. It was like he hardly lived here.

“Why do you need one of those anyway?”

Wade shrugged.

**_Tell this weird person he can find his shit someplace else_**

“No, I want to see what he’s looking for.”

**_We don’t have it_ **

“How do you know that?”

Wade knew at this point to ignore when Eddie talked, most of the time he wasn’t even talking to him. He looked through the cabinets a little more before giving up.

Eddie looked at him and waited for him to speak.

Then he got an idea.

“I’ll be right back.” Wade walked out of the apartment and went to the one next door, there was blood all over the floor, but it was something he was used to seeing.

The guy who lived here wasn’t much cleaner than Eddie(but he honestly couldn’t talk because his house wasn’t too clean either), but he had a lot more shit. Good shit. A hoarder maybe.

It was mostly music stuff, which Wade could just use those and make a lot of noise, but he didn’t need to go that far.

Wade started to think maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but then he saw some perfectly good car keys lying around. 

_The guy’s dead it’s okay right?_

Wade grinned and picked up and pocketed the keys, it was about time he got a new car, his father’s Porsche was _old._

On the other hand, he didn’t really need a new car, it worked just fine. He’ll just do something else with the new one he found. _Cars were loud weren’t they?_

Wade took a last look around the place, taking a couple more things: the guy’s wallet(obviously gotta have that) and a bottle of vodka- because _why not?_ It was feeling like a vodka kind of day.

Wade closed the door and came back over to Eddie’s. 

Eddie was still on his busted stool drinking the same bottle of beer.

Wade went around Eddie’s house as if he owned it, grabbing two drinking glasses and sitting back down on the counter.

Eddie watched as Wade poured generous amounts of vodka in each glass and slid one over to him. Eddie just stared at it.

“What, don’t want it?” Wade asked before taking a sip of his own.

“Where’d you get it?”

“Your dead neighbor. He had the good shit.”

“Oh, okay,” Eddie said, taking a sip.

“I want to go outside to do the fighting thing, I mean I don’t want to mess up your already dirty ass apartment, but also because it’s just better that way.”

“Okay.”

After they finished their drinks, they went back out into the storm and Wade walked them down the sidewalk.

“Where’re we going?” Eddie had to yell over the loud wind and rain.

“My car.”

“Didn’t you park in front?”

“My other car,” Wade said while holding out the car keys.

“It’s not yours, is it?”

“Nope. It is now though.”

Wade clicked the unlock button a few times, trying to find where it was, but it was difficult considering he had no idea where it was.

Eventually, he found it in a car garage.

“What do you still need the drink for?” Eddie asked while pointing to the bottle of vodka in Wade’s hand.

“I’m _thirsty_.” Wade said while taking a swig. He got into the driver’s seat and patted the one next to it for Eddie to sit.

When they were both in, Wade looked around for something and successfully found it in the backseat.

“So what now?” Eddie asked, growing a little impatient.

“Now you sit tight while I do something real quick,” Wade said as he got out of the car and locked it. He walked around the car for a second, or at least that’s what Eddie _thought_ he was doing.

Wade had opened the vodka and had been pouring it on and around the car.

“So uh, when you were in your old apartment were you scared when there was fire?” Wade asked while dumping out the last drops of alcohol into his mouth.

“No not really, but Venom was.”

_Perfect_

“Damn. That sucks. Did you get injured?”

“No, Venom protected me.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, did the person _you_ know get hurt?”

“Yep, he was there during it and almost died.”

“Who was it?”

“His name’s Peter. He lives with me now.”

“Hold on- the Peter that lived _across_ from me?”

_Shit_

“Uh…”

“Everyone thinks he’s _dead_ ”

“I know that.

“And he’s just been _living_ with you?”

“Yep.” He had too much to drink.

“Are you ever going to tell anyone?”

“No- I have to keep him safe. I shouldn’t even have told _you_.”

**_I don’t like that kid_ **

“I know.”

“What?”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Better not. I’ll go after you.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Thank you. Now anyway- back to what I was doing-” Wade threw a lighter he found inside the car right onto the ground and watched as the whole thing burned.

Peter didn’t know what to do. That was normal though, he was always bored. When Wade wasn’t home there wasn’t anything for Peter to do. The TV was broken (everything in the place was broken really), his phone had terrible service, it wasn’t like there were only books(he already read then all and he was too scared to ask Wade for more because he didn’t want to waste his hard-earned money), and he was running out of food.

Sometimes when Wade was gone for a while, or when the weather was nice, he’d go sit on their porch, maybe get the mail. It finally stopped raining last night and the skies were completely clear so he could do that.

Getting the mail was the closest thing he had to adventure he’d ever get. 

He missed the freedom. It was okay though, he knew it was for the best.

Peter missed school too, missed his friends. He more than anything wanted to see May, she was the only other person who knew he was alive.

Oh- and unless May notified Mr. Stark.

He really missed him. Sometimes he’ll have random dreams about being back in the lab, working on projects together after school. Mr. Stark was the closest thing he ever had to a father figure. 

But that life was gone. Now he’s just bored.

Not that there’s anything wrong with living with Wade, he was great and he loved him, but he just didn't like the schedule they had. He liked not knowing what would come next, he loved the excitement his old life had. 

Oh well, nothing he can do about it, or at least nothing he wants to do. At least he has the thing Wade's making up to him and seeing May to look forward to. 

_If_ he's late.

Peter grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator and a blanket from the couch, he might as well go outside and enjoy some fresh air, maybe get the mail.

Peter opened the front door and a cold breeze hit him right in the face. He smiled, it was nice feeling the outdoors.

He got situated on the porch swing and popped open the soda, taking a satisfying sip. Peter just lay down and looked out past the driveway to the woods, dangling his leg off the swing so it could rock him.

This was the only thing Peter liked about being alone, he wasn’t exactly supposed to be outside because it was ‘dangerous’. Wade would use that word too much and it annoyed Peter. He could defend himself, he _was_ Spider-Man after all.

It wasn’t hard breaking the rules, either, not that he even had any other than ‘don’t let anyone see you’. It confused him, really. 

Why stay hidden? Wouldn’t people be _happy_ he’s alive and well?

He didn’t understand. Hopefully, it wasn’t obvious or he’d feel pretty stupid.

After Peter finished his soda, he got up to get the mail. One day he felt really adventurous and went into the woods by the stream. He always stayed in view of the house in case he got lost, but he just really liked being outside, he liked being rebellious.

When he got to the mailbox he was surprised to find it empty. Maybe Wade already got it? Or… wait. No mail on Sundays.

Not Peter feels like an idiot.

Well maybe he can go to the stream in the woods, he didn’t want to walk all the way there for nothing. 

Peter walked into the forest, ducking under a few thorned branches to avoid getting hurt. If he had to say it, the creek was probably one of his top 3 favorite places in the world. It was just so quiet… 

Sometimes there would be a deer or two by the time he got there and strangely they didn’t ever run from him.

Peter would occasionally dip his feet in the stream and walk across it and just mess around, but last time he checked there were tadpoles and he didn’t want to disturb them. So instead he’d sit on a fallen tree and just relax.

This time was different though, and that’s because someone was already there.

And it scared the shit outta him.

There was just a guy walking across the water, splashing his feet around an… talking to himself…

Peter hid being the closest tree to him, heart pounding furiously. If the guy saw him it would be really bad for him and he didn’t want that. 

What could he do though? If he made a run for it, he would get caught for sure. 

Peter would call Wade, but his phone’s back in the house. So what were his options really? 

_How do you deal with a crazy guy splashing around in your stream?_

His best option was to probably run for it. So he did. Worst decision ever.

As he was running, he forgot about the thorn branches, definitely getting a few cutes, but what was worse, much much worse the guy started to chase him.

Peter could hear the guy yelling behind him,(thank god he was a fast runner) maybe at Peter or himself, hopefully, not anyone else and the guy was alone. He couldn’t help but look back to see how far away the guy was, but there wasn’t a guy anymore.

A huge black thing maybe 7 feet tall was sprinting at him instead and he wished he was dreaming because he thought for sure he was going to die. The creature looked almost hungry. Was it going to eat him?

Peter finally made it to the porch and ran inside the house, slamming the door and locking it. He needed to call Wade. He’d know what to do.

Hopefully.

Peter grabbed his phone off the cough with shaky hands and ran to the closet in the guest room. He could hear black creature breaking the door down and he _swears_ it was calling out for him. Peter was a goner.

Peter dialed Wade’s number and put it to his ear while scooching further back in the closet behind a bunch of coats and suitcases.

_Please pick up, please_

Wade picked up on the second ring.

_Thank god_

_“Hey I’m almost home, everything okay?”_ Wade asked, concerned.

“I need you home now- like right now- I’m scared.”

_“What’s wrong? I’ll take the short cut.”_

“There’s someone- something in the house a-and I think it’s trying to kill me-”

 _“I’m on my way, where are you right now?”_ He pressed seriously.

“Guest room closet.”

_“Good- don’t move and stay calm okay?”_

“Okay-”

Peter must not have been quiet enough because the black creature busted through the wooden door to the closet with a huge fist and grabbed his neck.

The phone dropped out of Peter’s hand and he kicked his legs widely in the air as he was lifted off the ground at least 2 or 3 feet.

Once again, everything happened so fast.

The creature was squeezing the life out of him and he couldn’t breathe. Peter tried to pull the fist, thinking he might have a chance considering his strength, but as soon as he attempted that, the black things tendrils started wrapping around his arms and legs and pulled them away from his body so he couldn’t do anything but suffer.

The last thing Peter saw was the creature’s hideous amount of teeth before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still confused about Venom let me know- because my friend is...


End file.
